Percy Jackson - Male of The Hunt
by xXSinisterEagle1999Xx
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Artemis. Where Percy is accused of murder and leaves camp by a son of Hecate wanting revenge. Percy stumbles on a power source of Chaos. He turns out to be powerful. Maybe even more powerful than the higher duties above the Olympians. Find out what happens and read.
1. Chapter 1 - Confusion

**Here's the first chapter. Please tell me if you like this story. Next chapter will be out soon! Leave feedback in reviews, follow if you want more and favourite if you have enjoyed.**

Everyone was sitting in the dining pavilion enjoying there food for lunch when there was this loud scream coming from the distance in the woods. All the talking ceased at one and a lot of people looked at the direction where the sound came from. A number of campers quickly stood up, ignoring there food, and quickly legged it towards the sound. Percy was ahead of everyone with him being the first person to come to his senses and move as soon as possible. Percy approached a clear area in the woods, where the sound originated from. He looked towards the middle. What he saw made him drop his weapon – Riptide, and quickly move forwards. When he got there he kneeled down next to this battered and bruised body. He looked closely and realised it was Dakota, the Roman Demi-God.

See the Romans and Greeks came together and formed a truce after the Giant war. A couple of Romans would go to the Greek camp whilst a couple of Greeks would go to the Roman camp and keep the peace treaty up. At the moment Clarisse LaRue, Will Solace, Travis and Connor Stoll and Katie Gardener were at the Roman camp along with Chiron for a short time. Frank, Hazel, Jason, Dakota, Gwen and an Apollo child were here at the Greek camp.

Dakota's body was leaking with blood, forming a puddle around his body. Percy let out a ragged breath and leant closer to see if he was dead. A pair of soulless eyes were staring blankly back. All of the sudden a twig snapped at Percy quickly stood up and whirled around to the noise. He sneakily and stealthily went towards where the twig snapped. It was behind a bush. He could faintly hear people coming towards but paid no head towards there voices. When he went behind the bush there was nothing there. It was completely empty. Percy looked in different directions and saw absolutely nothing. Strange, Percy thought. He went back around the bush and his eyes widened in shock. There stood Dakota and someone who looked like him. This Percy was in the same clothes and everything, the ruined Camp-Half-Blood shirt, the tattered jeans and Nike trainers. He looked around and noticed that most the Campers were standing there and gawking at them. The other Percy was holding his sword, Riptide, with blood sliding off and Dakota was just standing there. Though he was lying dead a second ago. Percy looked closer and you can still see the same emptiness in Dakota's eyes. The other Percy lifted up his sword and plunged it into Dakota's chest. You could hear everyone screaming. Pointless words being thrown about like...

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my gods, what the Hade's are you doing?"

"PERCY!?"

That last one caught Percy's attention. It was Annabeth's disbelieving voice that sounded the loudest. The other Percy was still there, smirking cockily at everyone, with the now laying down body. Percy walked closer and tried to get the others attention, but everyone was looking at the other Percy. They must not be able to see him. The other Percy's voice sounded out.

"Well, I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Everyone's eyes were still on him, though a couple of Apollo campers have gone to Dakota's lifeless body, collecting it and moving it out of the way. An Ares kid voice spoke up.

"Well." He mocked. "I always knew you were a phony of a hero."

Percy looked closer and realised it was Mark that spoke. What an idiot, Percy thought. Always having harsh words to say to Percy all the time. The other Percy started to speak again.

"Whatever. Please. This camp stinks. The gods stink. They think there all almighty where there the phonies. Always using there kids to do there dirty work, for example me. I've been fighting for those lazy shits for about 5 years now. Well I say it's time to quit. Just like Luke. Now he was the Hero, well before he killed himself for 'family' pfft."

Suddenly the other Percy was replaced with the actual Percy and stood in his place, still with Riptide there. All the evidence that he was the culprit. Annabeth walked right up to Percy and slapped him.

"Do not ever speak of Luke's name like that again." She screeched.

Percy stood there disbelieving, not really understanding what was happening. He felt the pain shooting through his left cheek where he was just slapped. He opened his mouth without his will and spoke in a cocky voice.

"Why, you still have a goody little crush on that pathetic blonde. Whoops, didn't mean to insult blonde's sorry."

Annabeth looked even more angered at his words.

"You stupid fish. Why don't you just leave the camp then."

Percy's body was still on autopilot. If you looked closer you could see that his eyes were glassed over. Like an Eidolon. He straightened up and scoffed.

"Very well, you bitch."

His body started moving towards the camp entrance. Inside Percy was trying to fight for control. He was flexing his muscles to stop him from walking but it just wasn't happening.

Everyone was still in shock about what happened, so they just let Percy pass without putting up a fight. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel just stood there with disgusted and confused expressions on there faces, as well as hatred for some. Once Percy was out of the border his body came back into control. He quickly turned around but then thought better of it. If he went back in he would probably be executed if they can do that. And besides, Percy thought, if they think I actually did that then they don't know me, my fatal flaw is loyalty. Percy looked down at Riptide and wiped the blood on a patch of grass. He was disgusted by it, knowing it was Dakota's blood. He turned to trek down the hill.

I can't go back to my mums and Paul's apartment and burden them with my scent, they just had a newborn daughter – Lilah Blofis, Percy thought. He can't put her in danger. He sighed sadly and walked through the woods to Manhattan. It's not like he could get a taxi, with not having a phone or drachmas.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attack

**Next Chapter:) If you have liked my story so far, please favourite, want more follow and leave reviews. Thank you! Enjoy...**

It's been a couple of days now since that unfortunate event that happened at camp. Percy hasn't gone home and instead has been strolling around Times Square in Manhattan. Close to his apartment, but yet seems so far. His father Poseidon must of took notice with Percy not being at camp, because he stumbled upon a bag with different foods, a change of clothes, nectar and some mortal money. That was a couple of days ago, so now most of the food has been eaten and the clothes are getting muddy from fighting different stray monsters that are lurking about. Though there isn't that much because after the Giant War, most the monsters got sent to Tartarus and Hade's mentioned that it will take much longer to reform than usual. Just like it did in the first Giant War.

Most people don't take notice of a boy who looks homeless strolling the streets. It's always like that in busy places. People would just ignore you and go along with their buisness. Yes, sometimes there's the occasional person who would give out money to those who look like they need it, but that's uncommon and rare.

Percy turned a corner and was just passing a dark alleyway that you could hardly see into when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Percy let out a yelp and tried to scramble away. Normally his reflexes would be in top notch and he would have had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. Maybe he was just too hungry to notice something that he would usually notice if he was healthy and in full care. Suddenly he heard a deep chuckle coming from behind. The hands let go of him and he was left to turn around and face what monster attacked him. What he saw shocked him.

There stood a boy wearing a top hat tilted down on his head to give him a more mysterious vibe. He was wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie and black smooth pants. His shoes were shiny and black. Percy noticed there was now a light shining over them so he could see the strangers appearance, otherwise he would never have been able to see what this guy would look like in the dark. His eyes were just a plain brown, but if you looked closely you could notice this kind of purple mist surrounding his pupils. His facial features were set out in a stoic look, with nothing but the small devilish smirk showing. The same kind of smirk that was on the other Percy's face at camp.

"Who are you?" Percy called out.

"Me, oh. I'm you" The other guy spoke with his English accent. His voice was silky and you could tell his dangerous from the way he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well I mean what I mean. You know... murderer."

Percy gasped shocked. "It was you? You ruined my life."

"Now now, mate. I wouldn't exactly say, well ruined. You should be great full. Not having to stay in that pesky camp, full of cowardly demi-gods."

"What's your name? Who are you?" Percy asked again.

"Well if you must know. I'm Albrah Johnson, son of Hecate." Albrah said.

"And what do you want with me?" Percy asked.

"Well what I want, is revenge. You ruined everything with your little quests for saving Olympus."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well." Albrah said. "The gods were supposed to be destroyed in the Titan war. Kronos was supposed to live. But then he died, and Gaia rose. And then you destroy her as well. So obviously it's going to take a demi-god to kill a demi-god. Nothing else can seem to destroy you anyway."

"So you were in the opposite army. Fighting for the Titans, Gaia and her giants?"

"Yes. Yes I was. I don't like the gods. Their too cocky and selfish. They deserve to disappear. Just. Like. You" Albrah said fiercely.

"Wow, now. We can think of another way around this." Percy tried talking sense to him.

"You don't get it." Albrah scoffed.

He took out this sword from somewhere with a purple mist clinging to it and charged. Percy quickly pulled Riptide out of his pocket and blocked a strike that was aimed at his heart. The mist from Albrah's sword got into his lungs and Percy started to cough. It was like pins being stuck on his throat, sending pain all through out his body. Albrah chuckled darkly and started to approach Percy. All of the sudden he screamed and the purple mist around his sword disappeared. He looked at it incredulously.

"What." He mumbled to himself.

He started speaking under his breath and you could tell he was trying to do a spell. Percy waited for something bad to happen to him, but when nothing did he got up from his crouching position and charged at Albrah. Albrah went flying to the floor and Percy pinned him there by his foot.

"My magic. It's gone." Albrah said shocked.

Percy had his sword pointed at Albrah's throat. He put pressure on it so you could see the beginnings of blood pour down the blade.

"Don't come near me again." Percy spat. "Or next time I might just kill you."

Albrah looked at Percy still confused and then his expression turned into down right angry.

"Even my mother." He murmured.

Percy looked down with bewilderment.

"Even my own mother is just like them. Just like them. She took my magic away. Her own sons magic. How could she." Albrah ranted.

"Perhaps you mother has changed her ways, Albrah." Percy said. "Maybe she doesn't want to fight any more and wants that for her kids."

Albrah looked at Percy angrily. "Shut up fool!"

Percy just looked at him for a long moment before he walked away. Not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Power I

**Here's the next chapter. Please support me guys and tell your friends and leave feedback! I do not own PJO characters, but I do to the story plot. Please follow if you want more, favourite if you have enjoyed the story so far and review! Tune in for the next chapter soon... **

It's been about 4 hours since that incident with Albrah. It was now about 3:00pm in the afternoon and Percy was strolling down a street close to the Empire State building with a taco in his hand. He spent pretty much the last of his money, so he was thinking about what to do now. He was thinking about popping in to see his mother for about 5 minutes, but he wouldn't risk it any longer than that. He just couldn't live with himself if he put his baby sister in any danger, or his parents for that matter.

He decided to go to central park, yes it was a mile walk but there was nothing else to do. Once he reached there he noticed this small glowing thing in the distance. It kept blowing up and then minimising repeatedly. Strange, Percy thought. He crept closer to it while keeping a look out around him. The mortals just kept walking on like any other day. Once Percy got near he noticed it was a dark pitch black colour with glittering dots all over that were sparkling brightly. Percy just stood there staring at it, transfixed by its beauty. All of a sudden he felt a pull in his guts. Something telling him to reach out and touch it. He moved so he was directly in front of it and reached out a little bit hesitantly, but nevertheless touched it. Once he did it glowed all around him, growing and growing until it consumed him whole. He tried to move out of it but he was stuck in the same spot. Like his feet were one with the concrete. He looked around and could see darkness with the same kind of glowing spots. He looked closer and noticed they were star shaped. He started to feel restless and scared. What was happening?, Percy thought, this is the most abnormal thing I've seen happening and that's saying something. Percy started to feel a pain in his head, at first it started of tiny but as moments passed it started to grow until he was clutching at his head screaming. He could feel himself giving into the darkness and not long until he blacked out.

After Percy wakes up he was just laying on a patch of grass. No one took notice of him. He groggily looked up and around. Nothing seemed out of place to him. He slowly got up, still feeling a bit of dizziness floating around his head. Once he was fully standing he felt energy flow through him until he felt absolutely fine. He had a gut instinct to take him to Olympus. So he did. He walked a while until he saw the Empire State building come into view. He went through the doors and walked right up to the desk where a man sat reading a newspaper with a disinterested expression on his features.

"600th floor please." Percy asked.

He vaguely noticed something different about his voice, like it was deeper, but decided it was just because he fell unconscious for gods knows how long. The man at the desk didn't even look up when he grunted and spoke.

"There's no 600th floor kid, move along."

Percy felt angry, shouldn't he know who he was. Riptide appeared in his hand and he pulled the guy up by his t-shirt and put Riptide against his throat. The man's eyes widened out of their sockets.

"Keys Now!" Percy ordered.

The guy quickly nodded and got a card from the bottom of the desk.

"You know what to do, make sure no one's in the elevator when you use this."

Percy nodded and said a quick thank you and walked of to the elevator. He stood there for a couple of minutes listening to the terrible music playing out of the speakers. Apollo's doing most likely. Once the elevator dinged open he stepped out of it and it disappeared. He looked ahead and walked towards the throne room. He noticed that there was no minor gods, satyrs or nymphs out. The place was completely empty. He looked ahead and saw the throne room doors wide open. This place still takes Percy's breath away whenever he sees it. He decided to walk faster and get to his destination as fast as possible. Once he reached the throne room no one took notice of him because all eyes were on Zeus. He looked around and noticed that all the campers were seated around the throne room with the minor gods there as well. He could also see Chiron there. He looked back towards Zeus and listened into what he was saying.

"There has been a power surge going on around the world. I decided to take matters into the council instead of leaving it to the last minute like before." Zeus said begrudgingly.

Most gods like Apollo and Hermes looked amused along with Hades, but just as quickly there facial appearance changed into seriousness. Must be big if Apollo is serious for once.

"It is unlike anything, we gods, have felt before. Maybe even more powerful than Gaia. We do not know what it is. So I have called upon all of you so you can keep a sharp eye on things. Like where you live. And I want to issue a quest to those of you have had experience. All those who have been on a major quest step fourth."

Clarisse, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel stepped forwards.

"The reason I am giving this quest to experienced campers is because you know what you are expecting and looking for." Zeus said, but you could tell what he really meant was because the new campers are shit and don't have a clue what there doing, so he doesn't want to risk the safety of Olympus with them.

Poseidon coughed and put his hand up. "Where is Perseus?"

Zeus looked at all the demi-gods with a raised eyebrow, only just noticing that the Hero of Olympus was not standing upon them.

"Yes. Where is Perseus?" Zeus repeated, probably not wanting to look stupid for not realising.

Jason stepped forward like he was the most superior in the throne room. Just like his father. And started to speak with undisguised hatred leaking in his words, making several gods raise there eyebrows in surprise.

"His a traitor, father, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon quickly stood up furious with this accusation. He summoned his trident and aimed it at Jason. Zeus quickly stood up himself with his lightning bolt in hand.

"Brothers," Hades said, "let the boy speak, and then cast judgement."

Poseidon reluctantly nodded and sat back down followed by Zeus. They kept casting glares at each other.

"Continue." Zeus rumbled.

Jason nodded, looking a bit scared. "Well, we were at camp and everyone heard screaming we all quickly ran there when we noticed Percy standing there with Dakota."

At this Dionysus looked up with interest in his Roman counterparts son.

"...he was holding his sword aimed at Dakota, and stabbed him. He murdered Dakota in front of everyone. He said some choice of words disrespecting the gods, saying he was done with doing your dirty work. Annabeth here told him to leave and he did. Just as whipped as before."

At this Percy felt his blood boil with anger. Who did he think he is?, Percy thought.

Zeus and all the other gods have disbelief written clearly on there faces, well apart from Dionysus. He had an upset expression. The gods learnt to be the same with their counterparts, so Dakota was pretty much a son to Dionysus just as he was a son to Bacchus.

"Is this true?" Zeus looked towards all the demi-gods to see most of them nodding there heads.

"Very well."

Zeus turned towards Hermes. "Collect Perseus"

Hermes nodded and quickly flashed out, only to return moments later empty-handed. He looked shocked.

"Where is Perseus?" Athena asked.

"I can't find him." Hermes stated.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Zeus said exasperated.

"He means what he means, Lord Zeus."

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Hecate standing there with a blanked off expression. Though you could tell she was agitated.

"Perseus is no traitor." She carried on. "I knew you would be rash and try to kill him once you learn about his supposed murder. Though that did not happen. So I put a cloaking spell on him."

Poseidon looked at Hecate hopefully. Thinking he knew his son wasn't a traitor.

"He was framed by one of my children – Albrah Johnson. I haven't taken much notice of him, because I thought he perished in the Titan War. He wanted the Olympian gods gone. So he sided with the Titans. He had strong magic. One of the strongest of my children, and that was why I didn't notice he was alive. He did a cloaking spell, to hide him from me or any other gods. During that time he must of wanted revenge, and it all comes down to one person who ruined the Titans or Gaia's demise. Perseus. So he set him up, using powerful magic, the dark arts. He killed Dakota and framed Perseus. Albrah took control of Perseus's body and spoke out of his mouth. The next couple of days he tracked Perseus down and tried to kill him, just when he was about to kill Perseus, I disowned him. So he lost his magic that was giving him an advantage and Perseus defeated him. Though of course did not kill him."

All the gods looked relieved they didn't lose possibly the best hero to ever live so far.

"Could you get Perseus?" Zeus asked Hecate.

"No need, he is here." Hecate replied.

Percy decided it was time for him to step forward. He walked onwards barging through the crowd and they all turned to look at him with confusion. Once Percy was stood at the front, he put distance between him and Annabeth and the others. Not wanting to be near them after distrusting him. Everyone was looking expectantly at him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Power II

"Yo Perce, what's with the cloak?" Apollo called out.

Percy stood there standing still. It was like that for a couple of minutes before Apollo called out. Everyone else nodded along with Apollo. Percy looked confused, though no one could see. He didn't realise he was wearing a cloak.

"What cloak?" Percy asked.

He lifted his hand and felt a smooth fabric on his head. He took of the hood and the cloak completely. Everyone in the room let out a gasp of shock and were staring at Percy like he has two heads.

"What?"

"Your different." Poseidon said.

"What do you mean, I'm different?"

"I mean you changed, here look."

Poseidon produced a full view mirror that was in front of Percy. Percy stood there in shock, his mouth hitting the floor. He was about 5 years older than he was. He hair was still a bit messy but more cleaner on the top of his head. He had stubble along his jaw, and a dark shadow showing on his upper lip. He had a more chiselled face, with no baby fat whatsoever unlike before. He was taller and more bulkier than before. He quickly discarded his shirt to see that he had a very defined 6 pack and his muscle arms were bigger. So his voice was deeper because his older, not because he was unconscious.

"Oh my gods, what the Hade's happened. Why am I like this. Shit." Percy cursed.

He started to put his hands all over his body, checking the changes. He even went as far to look down his trousers and check down below. Which made a lot of people to laugh.

"What happened, Percy?" Poseidon asked concerned.

"I don't know. I guess I've been walking around New York. I came across this glowing black light, with glittering dots. I touched it and it literally consumed me, and then I passed out." Percy said frantically.

All the gods looked on confused and amused, not sure what really was happening.

"This light, did you feel power coming from it?" Athena asked.

Percy stopped moving around and got a wistful expression.

"It felt incredible, so much power. So much."

Everyone looked shocked, it was like his fatal flaw was power, a child of Zeus.

Everyone was still sat in the throne room, watching Percy and his expression when you mention power, but for now they decided to ignore it and get onto important matters.

"What happened to Albrah, Percy?" Poseidon asked.

Percy's expression changed from wistful to anger in a matter of seconds. Unadulterated anger.

"He," Percy spat, "ruined my life."

"Percy, he didn't ruin your life. We can't just forget what happened the past couple of days." Annabeth said timidly, for once.

"Forget?" Percy roared. "Forget that you believed I would do such a thing? Murder someone? I think not. My fatal flaw was loyalty, the fuck sake."

"What do you mean was?" asked Leo serious for once.

"I mean, it's no longer my fatal flaw. If it was, I would be all forgiveable. I would forget this happened. I would still be going out with you, Annabeth."

"What do you mean, Percy." Annabeth said shocked.

"It means, I'm dumping you. If you loved me, you would stick with me through thick and thin, but instead you turn your back on me the second I supposedly do something wrong."

"I thought it was true, Percy. The evidence was all there." Annabeth said crying.

"So you have to see to believe. This isn't normal life, Annabeth. This is fucking mythical." Percy said angry. "Besides, it would look strange with a 24 year old going out with a 17 year old."

Annabeth started to cry harder and Percy's eyes softened. Just because he was angry didn't mean he could be mean. Percy walked up to Annabeth and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I was just angry, people do stupid things when there angry. You should know. But this relationship won't get far. Trust is the number 1 most important advice for a relationship, and I don't think I can trust you again. So sorry. We could still be friends though. Best friends again if it works out." Percy said sincerely.

Annabeth nodded slowly and Percy leaned in to hug her and give her a kiss on the forehead. Percy felt tears fall out of his eyes as well. He pulled away and gave a small sad smile to Annabeth, before walking away and out of the throne room for some much needed space. No one stopped him. Everyone just witnessed the best couple since Helen and Paris break up. Aphrodite sat there angry, she was the goddess of love. She should be the one to be able to break up people, and she did not break them up. Not with her powers.

She roared out a, "What!?" making everyone around her jump.

A couple of people sent questioning glances towards her.

"I.. I didn't. They should still be going out. There in love. They should be a couple. I didn't make this happen!"

Piper sent her mum a disbelieving look. "Just because there not together doesn't mean they don't love each other, mother. I know you can control relationships, but can you really control their choices?" Piper said.

Aphrodite sighed in defeat and slouched on her throne, looking depressed. A lot of the campers had tears in their eyes. Realising that their hero was accused wrongly, and they did it.

Annabeth stood there with a couple of tears still leaking out of her eyes. Though she understood why she was just dumped. She practically ended their relationship when she believed that he would murder someone.


End file.
